


: dnf : manhunt w/ a twist :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Manhunt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: special bet on manhuntwhat could go wrong :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 145
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : manhunt w/ a twist :

**Author's Note:**

> someone in my wattpad comments said they liked being called doll lul this is for u

Dream hastily did his manhunt intro, announcing that it would only be him and George in the video, for old time's sake, as George fidgeted nervously. That wasn't the real reason it was just them this time, though. They had decided to place a.. special bet on this manhunt. 

Whoever ended up winning would have complete control over the other for an hour. Complete. Control. For a full hour. George shivered at the thoughts of what Dream would do to his frail body as the blond had made sure to clarify that the winner could make the loser do whatever they wanted, no questions asked. George only agreed so he'd at least have an incentive to win; a reason to even try. He knew Dream would win and usually just gave up halfway through.

Dream punched George's avatar and started running through the forest that they'd spawned in, swiftly collecting a few logs on his way out. The green-eyed somehow managed to make and place a crafting table, and make a wood sword, in effort to make his opponent stay away.

"Ugh!" George groaned as he ran away, causing Dream to wheeze victoriously.

"C'mere, George!" Dream called out mid-wheeze as he started chasing George, who had also managed to make a wooden sword. It was a close fight but Dream won with 1 and a half hearts left, running away with a few extra sticks, some planks and, what was previously, George's wooden sword.

About half an hour later, Dream had full iron, eyes of ender and was actively fighting the urge to touch himself to relieve some of the tension caused by George's constant whining and moaning. He began trying to find the stronghold in desperate attempt to distract himself. 

After approximately 5 minutes of sprinting in the direction the eye pointed, Dream found the stronghold and began looking for the portal, sensing a strange feeling in his gut once he finally did. He snuck around the portal, cautiously uncrouching to place the eyes.

He anxiously looked around before placing the final eye, hearing George giggle devilishly. 

Sadly for the younger, his gut was correct to feel anxious and twisted, as George attacked Dream, punching him into the lava that was underneath the portal, ultimately burning him to death.

He sighed in defeat, biting back a mean remark and brushing his fluffed, wavy hair from his emerald eyes. He had forgotten for refill his water bucket after accidentally burning it in the nether because of George's constant moaning. It wasn't normal for him to be that forgetful but Dream was distracted.

Anxious breaths filled his sentences as he finished the video off, stalling as he did his outro so he wouldn't have to be under George's control.

'Meet me in our room :)' George had dm'd Dream through discord.

"That wasn't fair! You kept.. distracting me!" Dream huffed at George, crossing his arms mockingly, a somewhat teasing undertone in his voice.

"Oh, really?~ whoops." Dream rolled his eyes.  
"Better get naked, doll." George commanded sternly, his gaze flicking to the other for a brief moment, watching as he stuttered in protest, blushing furiously at the petname before helplessly proceeding to comply with the older's words.

When he was done undressing himself, revealing every inch of his sun-kissed skin, Dream was put into handcuffs. He watched George drop down to his knees in front of him, running intentful fingers along the soft skin of his thighs before firmly gripping his cock. Dream bit back a pathetic whine of desperation, what would've been a practical plead for more stimulation.

"Let me hear you, or else my plan'll get harsher~" George playfully heightened the pitch of his voice, thumbing at the dirty-blond's slit, earning a helpless, hitching sigh from him.

"Please..~" Dream needily thrusted into the hand that held his cock, struggling against his metal restraints as he moaned softly.

George bent down in front of Dream, eagerly wrapping his lips around his tip and looking up to watch the younger's reaction as he steadily took more length into his tightened mouth, sloppily circling it with his tongue.

When he reached the base, he struggled to stay there and ended up suggestively sliding his tongue up the length until his mouth was off of it.

He rested his chin innocently on Dream's thigh, keeping a hand on his dick and stroking up and down, occasionally rubbing along the slit until pre-cum dripped from it.

"I- close-" The green-eyed moaned, his back arching drastically, sharpening his breaths as the older lapped the clear liquid leaking from the tip of his twitching dick before abruptly stopping all contact with him.  
"George!~" Dream mewled disappointedly, pleasure-hazed eyes grazing over George's smug expression. 

He waited about a minute before starting back up again, bobbing his head up profusely, cynically basking in the way Dream shuddered and winced.

"Oh my god- Please let me cum..~" Dream was so sensitive that he could barely get his words out. His hips bucked frantically when George stopped once more. 

Dream whined breathlessly, shutting his eyes as his disgruntled noises sounded close to pathetic sobs. 

The younger heard a metallic noise from what sounded to be behind his back, prompting him to quickly open his eyes to find that one of his hands had been freed from their restraint. He was about to begin frantically thanking the brunette until he was pushed onto the bed. George forcefully grabbed his wrists and cuffed his hands back together, tying the taller to the bed frame.

"Wanna cum, doll?" Dream nodded feverishly, watching George take his time in unzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

The older briefly palmed himself before tugging his pants and underwear off, masochistically enjoying how Dream squirmed in arousal at the sight.

George pulled his nightstand's drawer open, grabbing a bottle of lube, situating himself in between Dream's legs and, unlike the younger thought, George began applying the lube to the blond's dick, instead of his own fingers. The brunette caught the perplexed expression on Dream's face through his constant shuddering at the touch and temperature of the clear lube.

"Y'know how you said I was distracting you?" George slowly stroked Dream's cock, spreading the warming liquid along the length, while strategically keeping his hand too slow for the other to be able to get off. 

"Yeah..?"

"Well, I wasn't doing that.. emptily." Dream's eyes widened.

"Wh-"  
"George, were you-"

"Fingering myself to your voice?"  
"Maybe," The older shrugged, leaning over to press an innocent kiss on the other's flustered face before moving forwards until Dream's painfully hard, rapidly pulsating cock was parallel to his entrance.

George gripped Dream's shoulders for stability, his legs quivering slightly as he gradually took the other's length in, beginning to bounce up and down, painfully slowly, once he adjusted to the size. 

Dream didn't mind the pace at all, in fact, he was trying his hardest not to spill over.

"George- a-ah~"  
"Can I- please cum?" Dream begged for permission, something he'd usually never do, and considering the fact that the brunette began moving his body quicker, permission was granted.

"Hngh..~ George!" Dream yelped loudly between sluttish moans, cumming harder than he'd ever had, but George was only getting started. The brunette began to move faster, causing him to also let out lewd, hitching moans.

Dream whimpered feebly as George pulled himself up and fully sat back down, forcing Dream to push further into him, somehow reaching even deeper into the brunette. After repeating that euphoria-inducing motion a few times, George also finished, hot, white cum shooting from his cock as he tugged on Dream’s shoulders, painfully forcing the handcuffs to tighten around the green-eyed’s bruised wrists.

Dream could’ve sworn that he’d passed out from the overstimulation's pleasure, his eyes glassy with tears and his mind dazed with overwhelm.

"I'm gonna win next time, and you're gonna regret this." Dream rasped bitterly, still breathing heavily, as George finally uncuffed his wrists. The younger gripped them dramatically, causing George to grin and giggle joyfully.

"We'll see."


End file.
